


【授權翻譯】Leaving Las Vegas

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Impressions [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: “這是台自排車啊，Arthur,”當Merlin坐進了駕駛座時朝著Arthur露齒一笑。“它的名字已經說明了一切，這是會有多難?”Arthur咬緊牙關，試圖不讓自己鑽回駕駛座。





	1. Leaving Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaving Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899202) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



Arthur Pendragon一直以來都不喜歡當乘客的感覺。

既使他是坐在由專業司機駕駛的車內，仍是喜愛那種自己掌控方向盤的感覺

“這是台自排車啊，Arthur,”當Merlin坐進了駕駛座時朝著Arthur露齒一笑。“它的名字已經說明了一切，這是會有多難?”

Arthur咬緊牙關，試圖不讓自己鑽回駕駛座。

老實說，就在Merlin一邊看著Arthur一邊問著問題的時候，很快就熟悉了這台車。不，這根本就不是個問題，Well,大部分啦。最大的問題是當他們需要的就是放慢速度(還好不是很常)的時候，Merlin就會不斷地伸出左手敲著車門，原因是他會不由自主想伸手去拉變速杆。

“那裏沒有任何東西，Merlin,”當Merlin敲了第四次的時候，Arthur忍不住開口，“沒有變速杆，而且如果有的話，也應該在另外一邊。”

Merlin瞪了他一眼。“你為什麼不租個手排車?”抱怨著“我不喜歡這台車，不喜歡這種沒辦法控制的感覺。”

Arthur清楚這種感覺，事實上，Merlin的這種感覺並沒有安撫到他。僅僅只是好過一點，因為這是一條漫長又筆直的路，還整路暢通，幾乎沒有其他的車在。

 “我以前開過自排車，”Arthur開口“而且我之前也開過這條路，我根本沒想過會是你開車，要不你就停車，換我繼續開如何?”

Merlin選擇忽略並且繼續開車。

 _這可是一條又長又直的路_ ，Arthur提醒了自己。或許他就不要看，可能會好一點。

 “如果你閉上眼睛的話，可是會錯過路上的美景囉，”Merlin警告他。“說真的，你打算當一路上都批評著伴侶開車技術的那種丈夫嗎?”

Arthur帶著罪惡感地張開了雙眼。“我累了，”他隨意說了個理由，所有討罵的企圖都在聽到Merlin口中的“丈夫”及“伴侶”的字眼後就被拋到窗外了。因為現在坐在Arthur身旁的這個男人，可是讓他神魂顛倒好幾個月的對象，而目前從法律上的觀點看起來，他確實已經成為自己的丈夫/伴侶了。顯而易見的，Merlin把這整件事當成笑話看，但對Arthur來說，卻不是如此。要是他把前一晚的事當作鬧劇，那他也把細節記得太清楚了點。尤其是那段親吻新婚丈夫的部分他還記憶猶新，那感覺是如此的美妙。他看著坐在對面的Merlin,只要專心致力於某事上，就會顯得十分認真，嗯…如果不聽他輕率的發言的話。只要Merlin下定決心開好車一定沒問題，要是想要奪回駕駛的寶座，就得假裝Merlin真的開很好才行。這樣一來，他才能越快重回駕駛的位子。

 “我是不是該閉嘴好讓你睡一下?”Merlin溫和地詢問著。“還有一小段路，我會在快到的時候叫醒你。”

 “不，”Arthur試著表現出警覺的樣子。他其實對外面景色沒什麼感覺，因為看起來幾乎都是一模一樣的。不過不看風景，他可以改看Merlin，為了開車而卷起至手肘的襯衫衣袖，因為Merlin堅持不開冷氣要開窗，微風吹亂了他的黑髮。而當Merlin沒有試圖去抓那不存在的變速桿時，他的兩隻手穩穩地抓著方向盤。Arthur盯著那雙手時突然注意到某樣東西。

 “你還戴著我的戒指!”

Merlin往下看了一眼，Arthur可以看見從他肌膚開始蔓延的紅色，但瞬間又變回了認真專注的神情。

 “你給我的。現在這是我的了。再說，我還滿喜歡的。”

Merlin把戒指戴在拇指上，因為他的手指跟Arthur的比起來還是小了點。不過，他仍然戴在手上。這表示了一些事情。Arthur開始準備探究，因為Merlin對這整個結婚的事都顯得太過兒戲。但是他卻臉紅了，還有Morgana和Gwen的撮合…但這時候他的電話卻選擇響起。

 “一定又接近舒適的文明世界了。”Arthur喃喃道。他們的手機從離開飯店開始就響個不停，安靜的時候，就是沒有收訊的時候。這讓Morgana沒辦法追上他們，離最後一次他檢查手機時，裡面已經有一大串的未接電話跟簡訊。Arthur當他又拿起手機時，一點也不意外看到Morgana的名字顯示在螢幕上。

 “也許你該接一下，”Merlin提議說。”告訴她我們在幹嘛。”

Arthur真的不想接電話，但Morgana才不打算放過他。暗自祈禱她還不知道婚禮的事情，接著按了回答電話按鍵。

 “你在哪?” 非常明顯的，Morgana完全不打算跟Arthur閒聊。

 “早安…嗯…你也午安啊。”

 “別扯開話題，Arthur。飯店說你退房了，Merlin也是。”

 “對，我們認為你應該不需要我們幫忙，所以決定去大峽穀一趟。來體驗一下公路旅行的樂趣。”他一面說一邊對Merlin露齒一笑，享受Melrin陪伴的方式，還有一路上聽到的笑聲。

“我們快接近Flagstaff了。”

“What about the show?”

 “這一切都交給你處理，我們在路上了。”

 “你知道我們後天就要回家了嗎?”

Arthur不知道，他以為回程時間是幾天後，但他不打算讓Morgana知道這件事。 “當然知道，我們還有充裕的時間可以回去的，別擔心。”

 “開啟擴音讓Merlin也聽得見我說話。”

Arthur才不要這樣做，所以回絕了她。

 “那好，你告訴我，為什麼他們給了我一堆你留下的垃圾，有一個大蛋糕還有個塑膠貓王在上頭?那真是醜爆了。所以到底為什麼?說吧，Arthur為什麼我會拿到貓王蛋糕?”

_喔，糟了…_

 “她拿到貓王蛋糕了，”Arthur對Merlin小聲且生氣的說著，而Merlin馬上止住了微笑。 “飯店給她的，我還以為他們會直接丟掉！”

 “她知道那是…嗯…怎樣的蛋糕了嗎?”

 “不!”Arthur小聲說著。

 “而且為什麼在最底部的那層蛋糕上還寫著‘ _married in fabulous Las Vegas_ ’呢?”Morgana問。

 “不知道。” Arthur撒了謊。

 “嗯哼…那就太奇怪了，因為我跟George談過了，他說…”

 “收訊變得好差啊，幾天後見了，Bye!” Arthur在Morgana說出George回答之前掛斷了電話。”我的天，她知道了。”

Merlin擔心的看了他一眼。 “她一定會告訴我媽！我們必須回去。”

 “不行，”Arthur突然對這整件事感到十分平靜。“在我們回去之前她不會做任何事的。因為我不在場她感受不到樂趣。所以就繼續開吧，我們好好享受這個假期，之後在回程班機時再來面對她。”

 “你跟她說我們在回程的路上了。”Merlin慢條斯理的說著。

 “我們會的。這樣更有趣了。”

 “但是這表示你根本不需要來出差，對吧?”Merlin指出。

Arthur聳聳肩，並把手機放入口袋中。 “有時候Morgana會需要我。像是合約的協商，跟財務相關的事情。但是，這次她可以自己處理所有的事，既使是在LA的時候。” 他承認了。 “我其實可以用Skype參與那個我真的需要參加的會議。”

 “嗯…”Merlin陷入了一陣深思。“所以我跟著來是完全無意義的，你根本就不需要我出席。”

糟糕。Arthur早忘了他要Merlin來出差時完全沒給好理由的。Well，其實有一個好理由，但不是一個適合跟Merlin坦誠的好理由。 “我覺得你還滿享受這趟旅程，這基本上就只是個休假。”

 “這休假裡…有一個令人毛骨悚然的攝影師煩著我，還有…喔！別忘了那個意外的婚禮，我媽會因此殺了我的。”

 “當她受邀到Pendragon莊園過聖誕節並且被招待的無微不至時，她就會接受的。”

 “喔不，我媽總是喜歡準備聖誕晚餐。如果要她去你家莊園的話，她會不開心的。必須是你來Wales跟我們一起度過聖誕節。”

 “我父親不會接受這個的。”

 “可是我媽會哭的。”

Merlin的母親顯然很常哭，Arthur突然發現了這個事實。他開始懷疑這是否算是那種情感上脅迫了，因為Merlin知道Arthur對自己母親最沒輒了。就只是因為Merlin母親在電話裡聽起來總是那麼溫柔，尤其是在對她兒子說話的時候，又或許是因為她總是準備了好多手工烘焙的點心讓Merlin帶回倫敦，與辦公室的人分享。Arthur其實對母親的記憶是模糊的，但他一直認為自己的母親應該也像Merlin媽媽一樣慈祥和藹。顯而易見的，Merlin注意到了，而且很會利用這點讓他心軟。

 “公平起見，耶誕節在你母親那裡過，新年到我父親那。”

Merlin笑了，Arthur得提醒自己這一切都不是真的。Merlin只是在開玩笑，當他們一回家的時候，就得去宣告婚姻無效了。

 “還好這不是真的。”他說著。也許這一切都是他的幻想，或是妄想，但他一想到Merlin的笑容就陷了進去。Arthur決定繼續追究，試探一下Merlin是否也感興趣。如果這是一個機會，Arthur一定會好好把握，絕不錯失良機。

他的手機因為一則簡訊而響起了嗶嗶聲。不用問，這一定是Morgana發的。

 “幫我跟我的弟婿打聲招呼！非常好的選擇，我贊成！然後George說你們倆有宣告婚姻無效的念頭。你 **想** 都別 **想** 。回程班機為星期二5.20，從Vegas出發。別忘時間了！好好享受你們的蜜月吧！X”

Arthur打算殺了Morgana。

“又是Morgana?”

“是的，她說了嗨。”

“還有蜜月快樂?”

非常明顯的，Merlin在Arthur姊姊身旁工作太久了。“你知道Morgana的，不管怎樣，我們必須在星期二下午的時候到機場。那我們就可以花一整天在這，然後星期二一早開車回Vegas。我們可以租一台飛機，飛越整個峽谷。”

Merlin討厭飛行，但他很可能會緊抓著Arthur不放，其實感覺還不賴。Arthur有整整兩天的時間讓這婚禮變成他生命中的永恆。他又看了一次那枚戒指。為什麼Merlin還戴在手上?這一定代表了些什麼。

“或許我們可以去健行，”Merlin提議著。“我等不及親眼看看了!每個人都說那景色蔚為奇觀。Arthur，謝謝你願意來這裡。我知道你只是想離開Vegas,，但這一定會很棒的！”

Arthur對自己點了點頭，因為他開始希望真是如此。

\---

大峽谷就如同人們所說的一樣，就連Arthur感到印象深刻。大峽穀既寬廣又壯觀，還很美麗。當他第一眼看見這美景，就知道待在這兩個晚上一定不夠的。

他們在加油站(patrol station)做了個短暫的休息。(Arthur絕對不會把它稱作gas，它才不是gas,，那是patrol)，而且Arthur還準備在Merlin發現前奪回駕駛權。Merlin其實沒有覺得困擾，他選了一本旅遊手冊，仔細的研究了接著還有哪些點是可以停下來看看的。他甚至準備先打電話預訂其中一間飯店了。那是一間雙床雙人房。Arthur試著不要表現得太失望。畢竟他們還是共用一個房間，而且他還有兩天。他可以把兩張床併在一起變成一大床。他知道可以，因為他趁Merlin去浴室的時候先確認過了。以防萬一。

他們決定將第一天剩下來的時間拿來沿著峽穀外緣走走。雖然還是有點宿醉，但這是他們還能控制的。Arthur不確定Merlin明天那個往科羅拉多河谷健行的想法是否可以成行。那是個來回需要14英里的行程，往回走上峽穀的部分就佔了一半以上。

“也許我們能租台直升機或什麼的?”Arthur提出建議，Merlin看起來有點震驚。

“你必須自己走入峽穀，”Merlin堅持地說著，“每本旅遊書都這樣說的。”

Merlin剛選的那本旅遊書上面這樣寫著，Arthur開始想著他是否能找到另一本上面寫著飛行更好的提議。

這時太陽開始西下，Arthur感到疲累感一湧而上。根據Merlin的旅遊書，看起來這裡沒有哪個地方不適合看日落，只有好及更好的地點可以欣賞夕陽西下的美景。

他們並肩坐在靠近邊緣的大石頭上，注視著夜空漫天的藍與粉交錯閃耀，圍繞在那金色的光輝中。一隻孤鷹翱翔在其中，巡視著牠的領土。

“真的好美。”Merlin低聲說著。

Arthur往後傾了些，這樣他才能看到正對著這壯麗美景的Merlin俊臉。

“是啊，”Arthur同意著說。“確實很美。”

Merlin的心思全被眼前的美景吸引住了，所以Arthur拿出自己的手機並幫他拍了幾張照片。直到他拍了第三張時Merlin才發現Arthur拍的是他而非夕陽。

“嘿!”

“是為了你母親拍的，” Arthur快速地為自己辯護，有點為自己那麼快就能想到一個像樣的理由感到開心。 “這會讓他對我少生點氣的。” 他露出了一個自以為是勝利的微笑。 “我們應該來自拍一下。”

自拍很好，這表示他們必須靠得非常近才能把兩人包含背景都拍進去。Arthur直到照片能達到Hunith滿意的標準為止，他們得多拍幾張。如果Arthur的公寓裡出現了裱框的照片，也不用感到奇怪…well都是因為他拍得太好了。

當他們拍完照片的時候，太陽也西下的差不多了，但他們仍是靜靜地凝視著最後一抹銀彩從地平面上消失。

“我們該回去了。Arthur開口，天氣開始有點涼意，而他朝著溫暖的Merlin貼近。Merlin並沒有移動所以他又更靠近點。

“在一下下。今天真是個美好的一天。”Merlin對他說道。“我不想就這樣結束。”

Arthur聳了聳肩。“誰說要結束啊。等等在飯店吃晚餐，我快餓死了。”

“總是想著你的胃。”Merlin說著，語氣中帶著滿滿的寵溺。

“並沒有總是。”

Merlin看著他然後臉上露出了一個讓人無法參透的表情。Arthur想著Merlin是否知道他指的是什麼。Arthur一直以來就只想著一件事。

“我很開心我們能來這裡。”Merlin仍然帶著那副好奇的表情看著Arthur。“我玩得很開心。”

“包含那場婚禮嗎?”

Merlin也聳了聳肩。 “那場婚禮讓我們來到這裡的，而且真的很搞笑。總有一天，我們提到這件事都會大笑的。”

“What,在我們25結婚周年紀念日時嗎?”

“可能。”Arthur注意到Merlin並沒有取笑這個。反倒是看起來十分認真。 “Arthur，你為什麼要帶我來這裡?到底為什麼?”

天色漸漸暗了下來。他們應該起身前往接駁車站準備回飯店。但是Merlin還在等著一個答案。

“我以為你要跟Gwaine走了。他不夠好…配不上你。”Arthur老實說著。

“是沒有像某人灌醉我後又給我一個俗氣的Vegas貓王婚禮來的好。”Merlin露齒一笑地附和著。Arthur覺得自己的心跳了好大一下。這裡有幾個說法可以解讀Merlin剛剛說的。Arthur都能聽到Morgana在他耳邊大叫”Go for it”的聲音。這必定是個明確的暗示了。

“我喜歡婚禮的其中一個部分。”Arthur招認了。

“哪個部分?” Merlin輕柔地問著。“唱歌?”

“不。”Arthur停頓了一下，接著在他的神經斷線之前向前靠近Merlin。 “是這個。” 然後，他親吻了Merlin。

Merlin發出了一陣驚呼，接著也回吻了Arthur，每一次都如同他們在婚禮上般的熱情。

天氣開始變冷了。Arthur一點也不在意，因為他懷裡擁著溫暖的Merlin。


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是個十分美好的星期天早晨

這是個十分美好的星期天早晨，對Arthur來說，每件事都閃著金光發著亮。

大概是因為陽光由半開的窗簾流瀉進來，將所有的東西籠罩在柔和晨光下。但大部份還是因為他們四肢交纏在一起，從Merlin光裸的身子傳來的熱潮，這讓Arthur眼中的一切都是朦朧著金色光芒，這感覺應該會持續一輩子。

Arthur就躺在那兒，看著仍然睡著的Merlin，聽著他發出的細微的鼾聲，感受著他的愛人在他頸邊呼出的溫暖氣息。Merlin的拇指上還戴著他給的婚戒，如果Arthur堅持的話，這婚戒是不會被拿下的(但應該還是會在兩人都清醒的狀態下，辦一個正式的婚禮。), Merlin現在是他的了，而他永遠都不會放他走。

輕輕地翻了個身，試著不要吵醒Merlin，但他Arthur真的需要換個舒服點的姿勢,因為他的左手因為Merlin的重量開始麻了。

 “呃…”Merlin低吟一聲，撐起頭，眨著惺忪的睡眼醒來。他的頭髮呈現一個奇怪的角度，但看起來還是很迷人。他看了Arthur並給了他一個帶著睡意且羞澀的微笑。 “Hi”

 “你也好啊，”Arthur用一個吻將Merlin推倒， “嗯…“

Merlin熱情地回吻著，也讓Arthur拋下了所有顧慮，像是最後一次般的熱情互吻。Merlin就是那樣的完美，Arthur懷疑自己以前怎麼會覺得跟他在一起會是個壞主意?他實在不想承認Morgana說對了，但…yeah,最好別說這個。她可能承受不住。

Merlin結束了這個吻，將Arthur輕輕推開。“給我兩分種，”他承諾地說著，接著滾下了床沖往浴室。

Arthur看著Merlin離開，一臉讚歎的看著愛人纖長精瘦的軀體，接著又躺回床上，等待著。

昨晚回到飯店時，他們兩就把兩張單人床併成了一張大床，所以床單尺寸是不對的，除此之外，其他的都跟Arthur預想的一樣完美契合。依照老規則，他還是會請飯店處理一下這個訂房小錯誤，或者，至少給他們大一點的床單。

但這可晚點再說。Merlin剛從浴室出來，迅速的爬回床上，舒服的躺回Arthur的懷裏。他們可以整日整夜纏綿在一起，搞不好他們根本不會離開飯店這張床。

 “你根本不是真的想要下峽谷去健行，對吧?”Arthur帶著期待的語氣問著。“那樣真是浪費了這時光…你知道我們可以用來…well…整天都待在這裡。”

Merlin笑了出來，開玩笑似地推了Arthur一下。 “我們該去看看風景啊。”

 “喔，”Arthur翻過身，將Merlin壓在身下，當他開始扭動想掙脫時，Arthur跨坐到了他身上。 “我可以給你看看其他的景色…”

\---

Arthur暗暗地對星期二早晨的來臨感到害怕。

與Merlin一同起床感覺仍舊如第一次那般美好。這個短暫的假期變成了他們兩新關係的開始，Arthur不想就這樣結束。但他們必須在星期二那天啟程回到Vegas,退租借來的車及出發到機場。

飯店的wake-up call準時地在七點三十分響起，接線生歡快的告知他，他指定的起床時間已到。他一直覺得這種早上還能那麼開心的人大概是有什麼問題。他想著也許客房服務也許能給他一杯不錯的咖啡。

他們後來也沒有到峽穀去，並不是說他們連飯店房間都沒離開過。喔，他們有一個至少30 分鐘的簡短行程，但接著他們再也沒有去離禮品店更遠的地方。當他知道Merlin很想去峽穀走走的時候，Arthur其實有感到些許的愧疚。下次放假的時候，也許他應該再帶Merlin來這裡走走也不錯?

Arthur坐起身，將電話開機。他手機已經從前一天開始就關機了，這樣才不會一直收到Morgana的騷擾簡訊，但他想他還是應該確認一下班機是否有延誤。班機延誤的話也不錯，這樣就能再多住飯店一晚了…

他手機裡面有爆炸多封Morgana傳來的簡訊，而當Merlin打開自己的手機，Arthur可以聽到從Merlin手機傳來像警鈴一樣多的簡訊聲。他開始播放語音訊息。

_“Arthur,_ _我希望你已經出發了。_ _”_

_“Arthur_ _，_ _4_ _點_ _30_ _分了，飛機在不到一個小時就要飛了。_ _”_

_“Arthur,_ _打電話給我_ _!”_

_“_ _你該死的人在哪裡_ _?”_

_“Arthur,_ _你還有_ _10_ _分鐘_ _!”_

 “ _Dammit, Arthur,_ _飛機不能再等了。_ _”_

_“Well_ _你們倆最好有一場辣得要死的性愛，因為你們得自己回家了_ _!”_

看完手機後，Merlin一臉擔憂的抬起頭，“Gwen說我們錯過班機了。怎麼會這樣?你不是跟我說班機時間不是應該在下午嗎?”

Morgana說班機時間是下午啊，他記得她有說過的。Arthur回頭確認一下最早的簡訊。

“Morgana明明是說5.20離開Vegas啊。現在才8.40。”

 

Merlin把手機從Arthur手中搶了過來。 “我看看…5.20…不是17.20，Arthur!是早上5.20!喔!這就是為什麼是我幫你安排行程的!”

這可以再蠢一點。 “是誰會訂這種時間的班機?”

 “一定是Gwen，從Vegas出發的班機很少，她好像跟我提過。我那時候不知道這表示我們得在半夜飛回家!”

現在情況看起來是這樣：他們因為沒有飛機而滯留在頂級度假勝地，而且口袋還有錢可以付好幾天的飯店費用，畢竟Arthur從來不缺錢。看起來不是那麼糟嘛…

Arthur聳了聳肩完全不在意。“我們找一班民航機回去吧。也許是一週後的班機，我已經有好幾個月沒有放假了。”

也許他們終於可以去峽穀健行，他偷睇了Merlin一眼，Merlin坐在床的尾端，並伸手了將Arthur拉了過來。

明天。他們明天會去健行的!

 


	3. Compromising

所有美好的旅程總還是會有個終點。Merlin和Arthur勉強算是蜜月的旅程終於結束，他們倆準備啟程回家。Arthur濫用權力地將他們的休假硬是拉長成了三週，三個美好的禮拜。在這期間，他們去了布萊斯峽穀國家公園(Bryce Canyon)，死亡穀(Death Valley)，國王峽穀(King’s Canyon)，優勝美地(Yosemite)，黃石公園(Yellowstone)，拉什莫爾山(Mount Rushmore)，甚至還前往了加拿大的邊界探訪尼加拉瓜大瀑布，當然也遊歷了一些城市，紐約，則是他們的最後一站。  
而兩人覺得這一行中，他們最喜歡的還是那些國家公園們。  
可惜的是，Arthur需要趕回去參加一場他一定得出席的重要會議，所以不能繼續停留。因此就算百般的不願意，還是得買機票飛回家。  
現在兩人在甘迺迪機場等著辦理出境手續，Arthur看著Merlin的護照，眉頭一皺。  
 “上面寫著Emrys，” 他沒頭沒尾的拋出一句話，此時兩人已經通過了安檢入關後，站在咖啡店外排隊等待著。  
 “什麼?”    
 “你的護照。上面還是Merlin Emrys。”  
 “那是我的名字啊。” Merlin肯定的回答，“所以我的護照當然會這樣寫啊。” Arthur覺得Merlin好像給了他一個白眼，但Merlin馬上就轉身看著咖啡機上的飲品名稱，所以Arthur也不確定是不是真被白了個眼。  
 “好吧，你得處理一下這個，對吧? 你現在已經是Pendragon了。”  
Merlin一副不可置信地看著Arthur。 “我才不是。”  
Arthur傾身靠近Merlin，敲了敲Merlin手上的戒指。 “已婚。”  
 “我們那時喝醉了，而且，你還得去註銷結婚登記的，記得嗎?” Merlin提醒了他。 “然後我要求一個像樣的求婚，很盛重的那種。”  
Arthur已經在『就這樣保持已婚』或是搞個大型華麗的求婚後，再來個精心規劃的浪漫婚禮中，掙紮了好幾天，當然還要加上個像樣的蜜月。畢竟他們的實習蜜月還不賴，之後正式的一定會更棒。所以Arthur對婚姻註銷這件事沒有意見，雖然某部分的他很有意見，但是…關於名字這件事…  
 “但是當我們要再結一次婚的時候…”Arthur提出了問題。  
Merlin臉上的微笑大到藏不住，但他沒有出聲打斷Arthur。  
 “當我們再結一次婚的時候，你就得冠上我的姓了。”|  
 “得?”  
 “它可是個歷史悠久又值得尊敬的姓氏。可是來自一位傳奇的國王，”  
 “Emrys也是古老的姓氏啊，可以追溯到那位傳奇的巫師呢。”  
 “那個人可沒真的存在過，等等！該不會是因為這樣你媽才幫你取了這個蠢名字?”  
Merlin瞪了他一眼。 “Merlin是個好名字！然後，我要保留我的姓。”  
 “很好，我也不會放棄Pendragon。”  
 “那看起來我們是不打算結婚了，是嗎?這求婚真是令人失望呢，Arthur!” Merlin對著他生氣地噘著嘴，這讓Arthur沒辦法讓自己不看那對誘人的嘴唇，心想著不拿來親真是浪費。  
所以他就吻了下去。  
額外的收穫就是—吵架就此結束。  
直到咖啡師尷尬的咳了幾聲才打斷兩人忘情的交流，Merlin紅著臉幫兩人點了飲料。  
 “怎麼稱呼?”  
 “Merlin跟Arthur…..Emrys。” 當Merlin回答時，還刻意的對著Arthur露出個大膽的微笑。  
 “Pendragon，”Arthur插嘴說。  
那女孩看著他們兩人，這讓Arthur對她有點不好意思，她可能整天都在面對像他們一樣的白癡。  
 “Merlin Emrys, Arthur Pendragon,” Arthur對著女孩說，並將錢交給她。“他拒絕接受我的完美又古老的姓氏。”   
女孩朝著他們微笑了一下，手飛快的在杯子上寫著，接著收下錢轉身去製作他們兩人的飲料。Arthur和Merlin緩緩地走向櫃檯尾端。  
 “這可不表示我會放棄，” Arthur告訴Merlin，利用等待當作藉口，從Merlin那偷了一個擁抱。“我只是不想讓那個咖啡師難做人。”  
Merlin舒服地依偎在Arthur懷中。 “你最近進步不少，一定是我對你產生好的影響，啊，咖啡好了。” 他拿起兩杯咖啡，並走向了最近的桌位。坐下後，Merlin拿起了紙杯仔細地端詳著上面到底是寫了什麼。看完之後，把一杯推向Arthur。 “嗯…看起來這是個折衷方法。”  
Arthur Emrys-Pendragon被潦草的寫在他的杯子上，當他看向Merlin的時候，清楚看見杯子上寫著Merlin Emrys-Pendragon。這是個絕妙的好點子。Arthur決定為了這優秀的服務，等等要留一大筆小費下來。不過，就只有一個地方不對…  
 “我很喜歡，除了…這必須是Pendragon-Emrys才對。這樣才自然。”  
Merlin瞇起了他的眼睛，“聽起來太蠢。Emrys-Pendragon可是按照字母順序排的，當然比較好聽。”  
最糟的是，Merlin說的完全正確。最後，Arthur知道自己一定會投降，因為他也認為Emrys-Pendragon聽起來比較好。但他看不出來為何他要這樣讓Merlin佔了便宜。  
“還是Pendragon-Emrys好。”  
 “那好，”Merlin輕啜了一口咖啡。“你應該知道，女生的姓氏在傳統雙姓的寫法裡，是擺在前頭的喔? So yeah,你可以在我們這段關係裡擔任妻子。”  
亞瑟不確定這說法是真是假，但他才不要冒這險。亞瑟已經可以想見當Merlin跟自己父親見面時，向父親解釋這套說法時，他爸爸的反應是會是…  
 “想都別想！”  
Merlin徐徐的靠近，眼裡閃著調皮的光采，輕聲地補充說， “也就是說，我會是上面的那個，一直都是！”  
“Funny.”  
 “嗯…,“Merlin傾身親吻了Arthur, “I love you, Mr Pendragon-Emrys。”  
每一次Merlin跟他示愛的時候，Arthur都覺得自己融化了，嗯…就只有一點啦， “我也愛你，Mr Emrys-Pendragon,，我猜最後名字還是會照你說的那樣寫，不過，可要給我點補償。”  
當Arthur向前再次吻了他的丈夫時，他注意到Merlin看起來有點得意的樣子，也發現到他可能真的騙了自己。  
他真的，真的不在意。


End file.
